counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk
The UH-60 Black Hawk is an attack helicopter that appears in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The Black Hawk is an attack helicopter equipped with several 70mm rockets and a turret. Although it is mainly used for evacuating and rappelling troops, it can be also used to assault opposition. The Black Hawk is widely considered as the counterpart of the Hind. Black Hawks are very vulnerable to a rocket fired by a M72 LAW. One or two direct hits from it will take the Black Hawk out, as seen (or done) in Alamo and Rise Hard. Because of this, players should always eliminate enemy targets that are wielding the M72 LAW as a first priority. ''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes'' They appear in many missions: *Recoil - One will be shot down, another is seen at the end of the mission *Drug Lab - Three are seen at the start of the mission deploying the player and their allies, before they fly away from the scene. *Downed Pilot *Building Recon *Alamo - The Black Hawk is dispatched to pick up the player, other operatives, and the hostages. Enemies will attempt to destroy it with rifles and M72 LAWs while the aircraft is defenseless, forcing the player elliminate the terrorists as well. *Rise Hard - The Black Hawk will take out the Mi-24 Hind and assist the player in clearing the roof, before it was destroyed by enemy M72 LAWs in a scripted event. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Blacksite - During selecting deployment location. Gallery ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Screenshots CSCZDS Recoil Rescue zone.jpg|A Black Hawk in the mission Recoil 0000002532.800x600.png|A Black Hawk with rappelling SAS operatives reci.png|Redtail-5 which got shot down in Recoil 266.png|"Mayday!" 3453.png|In Druglab pilot.png|In Downed Pilot Models Black Hawk White back 1.png|Black Hawk assault gunship Black hawk.PNG|Black Hawk without its minigun. Black Hawk Whited Downed.png|Ditto, shot down in Downed Pilot ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Models Csgo heli blackhawk.png|Model Trivia *Most Black Hawks in real life have ability to transport 11 armed troopers, are armed with 2 M134 Miniguns on both sides, and are usually utility helicopters instead of attack helicopters, though the attack variant of the Black Hawk also exists. *If the player observes the downed variant in recoil, it has bullet holes despite hostiles using an explosive weapon to bring it down. The bullet holes appear to be make from a Heavy caliber weapon, such as Browning MH2B. *In game, the Black Hawk can easily shoot down a Mi-24 Hind while only using machine guns. However, in real life, the Mi-24 is much more harder to destroy without explosive weapons, due to their thick armor and heavy armament. **The closest counterpart to the in-game Mi-24 in real life should be the Bell AH-1Z Viper. *The animation of soldiers rappelling down the helicopter is derived from the animation of HECU marines rappelling down from the V-22 Osprey in Half-Life. **Due to this, NPCs never need to reload and they can spray their weapon when they are rappelling down, regardless if their weapon can be sprayed or not. If the player spawns a hostile NPC at the end of the mission while the CTs are armed with the Scout or XM1014 while they are rappelling down, they are able to fire those weapons in full-automatic mode. *When you try to spawn a Black hawk using the give monster_apache code, it will instead spawn an AH-64 Apache from Half-Life hostile to the player. *The Blackhawk also appear above CT Spawn in Militia in Condition Zero. External links *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk at Wikipedia Category:Vehicles